A property owner who is selling a property by herself or renting the property on the market must stay close to the property in order to complete the check-in and check-out process of accessing the property. Typically, access is gained by using a keyed door or gate. If the owner cannot be near the property, several problems occur. The owner may put the key in an insecure or hidden place, such as under the door mat or under a flower pot. The visitor often then needs to communicate with the owner to find the key. In addition, some visitor may forget to return the key when they check out. Furthermore, owners may place the key in an analog key box and its pass-code needs to be memorized and changed periodically. In other cases, the owner may install a digital door lock which permanently changes the door configurations. In addition, many electronic key boxes requires the visitors to install an App on their phone or to hold a pre-delivered device, such as an RFID tag. Not all visitors can meet these requirements.
Many door locks controlled by Internet Applications accidentally open or close when no one is home. Some systems require a Wi-Fi connection for the digital door to function, and the digital door lock may be out of Wi-Fi range. Furthermore, if the owner has a multi-family property, the above problems become even more cumbersome. Real-time human interaction can be unreliable and costly. An analog key box gives both the owner and the visitor several procedures to memorize and execute. Digital door locks require constant changing of the lock's configurations, and many require the visitor to install a mobile Application. It is clear that a solution is needed that allows for remote access to tenants or agents of the owner without having to coordinate with the owner to locate the key while maintaining a high level of security.